


With darkness comes happiness

by snowy12



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is So Done, Dark Thranduil, Good Parent Bard, M/M, Oblivious Bard, Sick Thranduil, Slow Build, The One Ring - Freeform, approaching darkness, dangerous Thranduil, enchanted forest, furious thorin, kili and Fili are lil mishivous shits, legolas needs hugs from a certain Ranger, might as well have short slavery parts, the bardlings worry for their father, thorin and co are held prisoners, upcoming war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowy12/pseuds/snowy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a poor Bargeman Bard heard fairytales throughout Laketown  of Elve's being humanities common enemy  about their shiverly lust of flesh and their disastrous looks and merciful ways .</p><p>One day again being dangerously close to the undying lands of the said enemies ,working he see's the first flying arrows from the forest attacking Laketown,</p><p>out of remorse he is  thorn between saving his life or the ones he loves the most .</p><p> daring out of a pure heart to lay down his responsibilities as a father and humble worker to save the upcoming forces of the Elve's he leaves behind three scared  children ,an childhood lover and the destructive state Laketown is in  so to stop the sudden war .</p><p> however he did not know  one thing  the Forest is enchanted.  </p><p> The opening of the  long forgotten  Forest closed after his quick entrance letting no one in or out while he is searching deep down the darkening ,gigant threebranching illusionary forest of the source of said attack . </p><p>He is looping into a adventure of confusion and self-acceptance  and his heart reasoning who he loves more ,his childhood lover or the mysterious dark minded crazy King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With darkness comes happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there hope you like this story and comments will be appreciated tell me anything about what i could change or the mistakes maybe i did.

It was a plentyful day in Laketown and being a dedicated hard worker ,Bard regarded each of his children with an assuring kiss to their foreheads.

When he grabbed his long old inherited Bow from the dusty kitchen he noticed their crestfallen looks.  
Sigrid was the one to talk first of the subject he so dearly did not wanted to remember .Her eyes a sparkling yet fearsome green , her Mother's dress lovingly hanging from one side due it's bad quality and Bard reluctantly looked at it .

" Da don't go to that troubling place , what if they attack you " , her eyes flicked between him and the potrait of a once happy family long gone . Bard sometimes during the night takes it to his bed and holds onto it ever so gently whispering to himself on cold nights, his whispers melting away with his words.

With a fake smile plastering on his lips ,he kissed her head so similiar to her Mother's and looked at each of his beloved children.

Thruth to be told Bard was slightly nervous as well it might be that his job was just collecting barrels while the other workers had similiar tasks as him ,he however was famous as the vandalising, stubborn type which most upon Laketown frown and laugh at . His Master long after his ancestor's death provided a bad image onto him and his small family.  
Nowadays due the years absence of a great ruler crimes increased; the screams in the market so natural to hear ,the blood long gotten used to and the act of power by hanging innocents was as sickenly yet he got accustomed to like every other single citizen.  
Enduring was hard, no one provides them with medicine or a fair share of money; those above him threaten every once in a while for taxes. Only a week before rumours spread that a young Woman got killed due her reluctance of paying these people,were called troublemakers .

With a shake of his head and again six eyes of youth on the verge of crying ,he hugged them one last time .His children were the only thing that he remembered to live and survive for . He could have like his father succumbed to the darkness and lived on drugs and lose himself but again he saw the consequences which followed after ,so he left it at that .

" there ,there daddy will come back and with me a handful of great food and meat and of course Tilda's favourite person " , at that they all smiled Tilda kissed him on the cheek proclaiming him to be their hero while Sigrid wistfully thought of all the varieties of food she could cook. 

Happy that he maked them smile he approached the door when a hand on his sleeve stopped him , kneeling to eye level with his only son Bain they looked at eachother not needing for any conversation . With an understanding nod of his head he kissed the curly brown hair of Bain who emberassingly looked to the side and left ready for his daily duties.

*~*~*~

When he reached the clearing a soft breeze covered him .His greasy brown hair flied in harmony with the wind, shivering the Bowman cuddled closer with his stained hole poking coat for some warmth.

He always loved nature and it's marvellous know and the rare animals and it's adventures . As a young child he would always find a spot and train with his Bow occasionaly sight the majestical Elks living there and once got food eaten from his hand by a Deer. The ever green unknown of those lands intrigued and scared him off at the same time , he knew that far more dangerous creatues lived upon the dark , The Elve's .

Speeches are given now and then about the Master's rule and the enemies they have faced so far, the Elve's .

He may had never seen one but some travellers described them as creatures of the dark , disgustingly looking faces and an deathly grace wherever they would go they leave innocents to rot and to wither in pain , and surely him working near the Forest where one might think that he was an invader of their peace and lands just would simply mean one thing, his death.

 

He couldn't fathom as to how they may look like but they must be really ugly more so than the Ork's and their lusting desire of flesh would leave him shivering like right now.

" stop daydreaming and get to work!", Bard musings of his fairytales was stopped to an abrupt halt by the deep dark voice of only one person he regarded with nothing more than seething anger. 

Alfrid came strolling ,a worker behind him filthy and nose red probably of the weather . Bard wanted to help but he had only his coat which was already lacking some parts . 

Alfrid was once a humble Man himself living in his same neighbourhood. As a child he got put down due his snitching and ideas of stealing from the market, truth was even if Bard was a good kid he got pretty manipulated by the once young man with the nasty unibrow to do the same which he did just to look cool . And when they got busted Bard was always the one to blame himself for Alfrid's actions. 

But now he could only snort at those memories he was being used without his knowledge all along .How Alfrid ended as a Man above his rank was due his cleverness , today he was clothed in regal blue coats and from his angle Bard was able to see his tunic ;underneath the well made coat was a soft covered gold embroided brown tunic; his shoes of the newest trends of Laketown which only rich could be able to buy and his stance wasnof that of a snake ready to stalk it's prey. 

All in all he may not be a sight for sore eyes but his clothes would do many jealous , Alfrid's success only did not spur and annoy Bard but many in his place of living . He would occasionaly take over regime when the Master's gone with an ironfist proclaiming to show his power by hanging innocents on a rampet on display to the citizens . 

If it was by Bards opinion than he was sure that Alfrid was slowly taking over . Nodding his head reluctantly he passed the ill looking worker by putting his calloused hand on his shoulder in compassion and understanding.

Locking briefly eyes ,he gave a wry smile to the disastrous looking elder Man and left internally furious. He knew what would come to the ones who weren't able to work anymore.

The Man would be killed due the disastrous and uneducated Laketown and the majority of the people not being able to plant croops due the harsh winter. The unwillingness of the Master of providing them with the neccessary stuff for a simple life is why the population slowly is decreasing making Bard worry for humanity.

While taking on the Man's duty also he internally noted with a heavy heart to buy flowers for the loving family of the old man ,living next Door .

He remembered like it was yesterday at a age of five being a troublemaker and curious was not a good pair for a child to have . 

He remembered that he and Alfrid stole from the shop a load of bread only for him while running tripping over a rock which was embedded on the ground. Bard also could remember in his already blurry childhood, that his knee turned an angry red blood flowing and when the angry shop owner was only ten feets away he screamed for help from Alfrid. 

But he only got left alone on his own, seeing the older boy run away ,it was only then when he felt the harsh movement of the Man above him and the release that he opened his eyes again and noted that another Man wiser looking saved him .

Bard was always grateful afterwards to him they were close like father and son and he would occasionally take his children to the welcoming house of his father role . Sigrid , Bain and Tilda saw him as an uncle with his funny tales and ever so big pure heart to help .

And now he is gone as well from Bard's heart ripped out of his life like the other's he dearly cared for .  
Stiffling a sob from errupting ,he immediately went back to sort out the barrels which some of his fellow workers took from the glass clear river which was cutting into two ways through the woods and beyond.

" hey !'am greatly sorry for you're loss", Bard looked up and catched golden hair and familiar grey eyes which seemed to look deeply into his soul.

putting his hands on the broad shoulder of his once called crush he smiled Alexander was a great Man of importance , bold , reckless and a riot himself at a young age they met in the oddest of time and place and dare he say even though his feelings for him were not one sided he couldn't give himself to the Man . 

He may have turned into an handsome caring Man but due the Master's regime it was a crime to love you're own sex if they find out than the Master himself will choose you're fate.

Smiling he nodded noticing the stares send his way making him shudder, all this years living alone he missed the intimacy, the nights of being in the throes of passion feeling nothing more than the desire of the other's skin on skin ,to forget the here and now and just let the unexpected happen. But Bard holded that to himself he will not foolishly let someone claim him not even someone like Alexander.

The alarming ring of an bell brought him back , the workers pushed eachother while running and Bard gulped he was taught what each sound meant .

First for a harmless group of wolves, two rings meant for war , three rings for an approaching cavalry , fourth for approaching bad weather, fifth for Dragons and the last one for the gruesome Elve's.

He stood tranfixed in his position. The pesky sound of falling of objects rung in his ear as the people surrounding him knocked some stuff out, while franrically running to safety Alfrid amongst them .  
All his years did not one Elf showed itself near Laketown even though they were neighbors of some sort . The last time they did they were in war . Bard was watching the riot displayed before him, the alarm bells from the belltower ringing louder and louder the whole small town was causing for a disorder. 

He saw a Man run towards him his sight strained him from seeing clearly due the masses of screeching people ,wherever he looked crowds of Mans and Woman and little Children knocked stuff and pushing his statue like frame to the side . " Bard " the rich voice of Alexander cried out through the massive crowd of moving humans , when he noticed a warm hand on his, he looked to see Alexander with his children in hand all looking flabbergasted and on the verge of tearing apart nodding his head he hugged them one last time .And looked at Alexander seeking for a private conversation ,the first flying arrows appeared out of nowhere killing some of the running citizens. 

Hurriedly he took Alexander by hand and took him to an untouched part of the attacked town.

" Take my children to safety Alexander i fear i have to meet the Elve's about this " , Bard stopped taking in , in the scene of crying and bloodied people with an masked face of coldness.

"Have you lost you're mind , are you trying to kill yourself , what about you're children an- and me ", Alexander shook Bard holding him in his arms while slowly letting his tears take over, Bard was always his number one priority ;he could not lose this Man to those Elve's. 

Bard was dear to him and his childhood friend and also love . " Don't make me loose again", it was a statement which Bard understood they both losed but he had a mission to do. If the Master was reluctant to do so than it will be him there is nowhere where his people can go and hide with a sad shake of his head all was said between two broken , scared Man the one scared for his children while the other scared for his still neverending love for the Man to leave him .

" Please come back " , the words were so lowly whispered that Bard could not grasp it but nodded to when he tried to run to his destination he was grasped by the shoulder furiously turned around and met with desperate hot lips ,blushing Bard let it happen it might be that today would be his last day better finish it off by knowing that he was loved .

With a shaky smile and some loving words they parted ways .

Bard felt vulnerable more arrows flew from unknown distances he needed to save his children and to prevent more of his kin to get killed, sometimes he had to be cautious of the arrows and dodge .  


Pushing away some citizens out of his way he felt like a little child again on that day when he saw his Father get killed in the Market .His blood was boiling and the growing frustration and angst for his children increased he knew that them being in Alexander's hands was the best choice he could come up with. The Man was cunning and intelligent and by know leading the people to unknown lands to survive and recover there.

Entering the clearing where he seconds before was working he breathed in and out and with his Bow run into the woods ,not knowing that from behind it's entrance closed preventing for anyone to come in for aid or search .

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but i just need to know if i should continue this or not .


End file.
